


SPF None

by finesea



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesea/pseuds/finesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve认为Bucky需要多接触点新鲜空气，以及维他命D。</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPF None

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [SPF None](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707737) by [ViennaWarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViennaWarren/pseuds/ViennaWarren). 



“你得多出去走走。”Steve Rogers宣布，他拉开窗帘，让阳光洒进来。当明亮的眼光直接照在眼睛上时，Bucky几乎要尖叫起来。即使在很早之前，Bucky就不是个热爱早起活动的人。

“明白了吧，这就是我刚刚说的。”

“我很好。”Bucky坚持，“我只是不想出门。”

自从他们再次在“新世纪”（他时常这么称呼）重聚，Bucky就搬进了Steve家里。这里的一切都和他记忆中的有很大差别。有些东西没变：汽车（尽管现在的汽车拥有更多控制档和按钮），广播，电视（同样，大大改善），而且仍然有战争，在世界各地。然而，还有一些新的玩意儿Bucky尚未掌握，比如，“网络”，微波炉，罐装的芝士粉，可以装进后袋里的电话，还有数字闹钟（令人讨厌的设备！），诸如此类。对现代人来说，生活变得如此便利，却让Bucky一团糟。为了抵抗这些科技魔鬼，他躲在Steve的房间里，去慢慢适应这些新奇的玩意儿。这让Bucky感觉挺好的，尽管Steve不了解这一切。Steve熟知很多新世纪的东西，而且总是乐意提供帮助。感谢上帝，Bucky离开他的话估计存活不了多久。

Steve给了Bucky一个遗憾的表情，几乎要让Bucky感觉有罪恶感了，“你最近仔细看过自己吗，Buck？”

实际上，他看过。黑眼圈隐藏在双眼之下，头发比以前长长了许多。即使是现在，他回忆过去的时候仍然有些困难，而且有时候会出状况，彻底忘记自己所处的时间和地点，他能回应自己朋友的仅仅只有一个简单的“是”。

“好吧，离开这儿会让你感觉好很多。”Steve指了指窄小的房间。房间平时并不凌乱，但自从他和Bucky一起生活，他就没那么热衷做额外的清洗工作，就像现在，地板上还零零散散地扔着几件衣服。“我得去商店买东西，你要么跟我一起去，要么就去阳台晒晒太阳。”

Bucky谨慎地衡量这两个选项。像个怪胎一样暴露在大众面前，还是待在隐秘的家里暴露在太阳面前，不管哪个，他都得出去。“我待在家里。”他含糊地说，“你快点回来。”

Steve点点头，“好，我应该不会超过一个小时。”他观察着Bucky看他是否准备出去。

Bucky知道他在等什么，他闭上眼叹气，“好，好，我去。”

“等等。”Steve朝他扔过来一个小瓶子，“防晒霜，今天外面很热。”

Bucky接住，用气溶胶罐装的防晒霜？下次是什么？可以讲话的动物？

“待会见。”他亮出招牌式的美国队长微笑，牙齿闪亮，然后消失在门后。

“好吧。”

 

 

 

这个“防晒霜”果然很神秘，为什么不能像其他防晒霜那样装在管子里？Bucky坐在阳台长椅上，背对着太阳，准备好好看看这个小瓶子。算了，他大声叹着气，把瓶子掷出去。瓶子的顶端直直落在混凝土上，白色喷雾喷溅而出，但仅仅一秒钟，瓶子就倒在地板上，然后朝着Bucky的脚边滚过来。噢。

Bucky捡起瓶子，仔细观察顶端。如果是因为顶端撞到地板，那么他要做的就是在顶端直接按下去？那不是和芝士粉罐一个道理？试一试又不会怎样。他刚用力朝顶端捣下去，用那只金属手指（使出最大力气，当然），然后他快要被喷雾喷瞎了。这次，他的确尖叫了起来，狠狠地把它摔到阳台上。“该死！”他愤怒地吼着，现在他的眼睛开始痛起来了。

忘了防晒霜，他对自己说。那无关紧要。因为现在他被世界抛弃了。他愤怒那些把他抛入这个愚蠢的世纪的人；他愤怒他的金属胳膊如此沉重，尽管他经常用到它；他愤怒自己过长的头发，时常遮住自己的脸；他愤怒SmileySun把他们的防晒霜装进一个愚蠢的罐子里；他愤怒Steve当初给了他这玩意儿。Bucky带着烦恼和满腔怒火睡着了。

 

 

 

一只手覆上Bucky的肩膀，他一点也不喜欢。Bucky猛地张开眼睛，然后叫了出来，从那个抚摸他的人身边躲开。结果那个人是Steve。

“喔，是我。”Steve安抚着他，退后一步，然后举起双手。“我是Steve，Steve Rogers。”他观察着，看是否需要自己再做进一步介绍。

Bucky皱起眉头，Steve，为什么听起来那么熟悉？Steve。“噢，”Bucky叹息着揉了揉眼睛，茫然地回想为什么眼睛会疼，然后他重复了一句，“噢……”

“你眼睛为什么那么红？你刚才……”Steve的话停了，因为Bucky可能哭了这个想法让他觉得古怪。但是，他的眼眶周围红红的，而且潮湿。他注视着自己的朋友，发现不止眼睛，他整个人都发红了。

“我的眼睛……呃，我把防晒霜搞进去了。”

“呃，呃。”Steve慢慢回应，识图把事情拼凑起来，“你晒伤得很厉害。你说你用了防晒霜？”

“一点点。”

他们两人坐了一会，Bucky飞快地眨着眼睛，Steve则享受着这眼前的阳光。

“嘿，Buck？”

“嗯？”

“防晒霜在哪儿？”

Bucky站起身，困惑了一会，直到他回想过来，然后盯着阳台的边缘。他们的公寓位于四楼，“它掉下去了。”

Steve站到他身边，靠上栏杆，“对一支防晒霜来说，这路途可不短。”

“不是掉，我扔的，抱歉。”Bucky盯着地面，含糊说道。“我搞不懂它怎么用，然后就……我是想……我没有……”

“没关系。”Steve把手抚上朋友的肩膀，拍拍他，“我们先去处理下你的晒伤。”

 

 

到了房间里，Steve打开医药箱，拣出各种瓶瓶罐罐，里面很多都是Bucky的药。带着微笑，他拔出一瓶绿色的芦荟胶，然后摇摇头改变主意，“我们用传统方法来。”

Bucky坐在厨房餐桌旁，无聊地抓着木桌，仿佛那是种游戏，直到Steve端着一盆芦荟进来，Bucky一眼就认出了这种植物。Steve剪下三根长长的肉质叶子，然后从中间切开，露出芦荟。

“脱下你的衬衣。”他说着，Bucky照做了，笨手笨脚地。与晒伤的肩膀和胳膊对比，他的腹部和躯干显得苍白。他的脸颊和鼻子也都晒成了粉色，Steve用尽全力克制自己，免得失声笑出来，但Bucky看上去真特么可爱。他为自己的想法感到罪恶，因为Bucky现在还在恢复期。他让Steve想起了那个以前的Bucky，Steve失去的那个Bucky。

“好了，闭上你的眼睛。”他用指尖摩挲着芦荟，然后轻轻地在Bucky疼痛的皮肤上按摩。他的朋友退缩了一下，Steve用声音安抚他，“我知道很疼，我很抱歉。”

Bucky咬着嘴唇，紧紧闭着眼睛，直到Steve完成这一切，Steve轻轻地碰了下他的手，然后，那双蓝色的眼睛睁开了。

“这就行了，”Steve说，“我去打开风扇，让芦荟干得快些。”

冬日战士和美国队长一起坐在沙发上，观看了《办公室》和《欢乐满屋》的重播，还有其他Steve批准的无暴力电视剧，直到Steve觉察到Bucky的脑袋压在自己肩膀的重量。


End file.
